Fireproof ( Hiccelsa )
by Dudette33
Summary: Hiccup is a young Firefighter And Elsa a young lawyer.One Day when the Arendelle Sister's house burns unexpectedly they meet. Please come and follow them on an incredible journey.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Beep! beep,beep!"My hand reached out from under my warm pillow,and hit that alarm clock with a loud thud. "Stupid alarm." I mumbled as I pulled myself out of bed,It was Stupid 4:00 am!

I loved my job,yet I hated it.I'm a firefighter I worked long and hard every Day. The hole firefighter thing runs in the family,My Dad's the head firefighter. I have to admit It's been a great aside from the people,like Tuffnut and Ruffnut,two firefighters that start the fires.I can't even count how many times it was the station that was on fire.

I stumbled out of bed when..."Ahhhhh!" I hit my foot on my stupid dresser. It's not my day,"Take that!" I yelled as I kicked the stupid dresser with my other foot, "Gahhhhhh! my foot!" Why,why,me!?

"Hey! Hiccup,shut up! will ya." Great not only does my foot throb,but I woke up my stupid stupid room mate Bill,better known as Snotlout. "Go back to sleep Snotlout! I just need to head to work."

"It's four in the morning Hiccup! I hate your job." He mumbled and rolled over. I hope he go's back to sleep, A grumpy Snotlout is like stepping on a Rattlesnake in July.

"Don't worry I'm leaving." I grabbed my clothes for the day and went to change.

~~~Time skip (At the fire station)~~~

"Okay,Dad I'm here." I called out as I entered the station. "Good your here,Ruff and Tuff are here along with Lance." "Lance,Lance who?" I asked trying to rack m brain to remember a Lance. "I meant Fishlegs Son." I nodded,we never called Fishlegs Lance,It was always just Fishlegs to everyone.

"Biiiiiing! biiiiing! biiiing! biiiiiiing!" The alarm went off! there must be a fire! "Son! grab your gear!" Yelled Dad.I knew this would happen.I'm just a little late. Ruff and Tuff were down the pole and had there gear,and my Dad already had most of his gear on. "Gobber,Call the others,we may need backup!"

"Son! What's taking so long for you to gear up!?" Well maybe I'd rather be in bed,or even better, out Discovering new things! but of course I would never say that out loud. "One sec Dad!" I yelled.

"Hiccup,The people in that fire may not have a sec! We need to go!" He yelled back. I pulled the rest of my gear on and rushed to the truck. "Let's go!" Yelled Fishlegs,and we were off

~~~At the House on fire~~~~~

"Fishlegs! grab the hose,Tuff start up the water,Ruff you will look for people left in the house." I glanced around the grounds,It was a pretty nice.A rather large house. Cops were a round a small water truck that had helped a little with the fire before we had got here.

"Please! Please! My Sister! She's in there! I have to find her!" A young women with red hair yelled as she tried to get out of the grip of a Cop. she looked really upset. "Sorry miss,It's too Dangerous."Replied the cop. "No! She's in there! Please someone get her! oh Elsa!" She sobbed,the tears fell down her cheeks staining them.

"Don't worry, I'll get her for you." I yelled to the girl as I ran into the the House.I was able to hear her yell "Thank you,please bring her back safe." I can't believe they left someone in here to die.I rushed into the house and up the stairs,And began to search the rooms for anyone. I finally made it to a room with the walls painted blue with snowflakes. I glanced around the room,the smoke was getting pretty bad.

Then My eyes landed on a girl with almost white hair,She was stunning. What!? Wake up Hiccup! I rushed to were She was unconscious in the corner of the room.I ran over to her and checked her pulse,She barely had a pulse. I need to get her out fast!I took of my mask and let her breath a few time before I picked her up and made my way out of the house.

I ran out of what was left of the doorway. "Elsa! Els! Is she okay "Asked the young red head." she has a very little pulse." Was my reply, before I knew it the paramedics had her. But the last thing I remember was the voice of my Dad calling me as I fell to the ground into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

I'm feeling something deep inside,Hotter than a jet stream burning up,I got a feeling deep inside,  
It's taking, it's taking all I got, yeah,It's taking, it's taking all I got.  
'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do, And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,  
It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe you are fireproof.' From 1D Fireproof.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

"Elsa! A FIRE!" Anna Screamed as she rushed down the she ran in the room. I noticed smoke was filling the house. Panic flashed across my face, a fire...A FIRE!

"Anna! We need to Get out of the house! Hurry! Come on!" I grabbed Anna's hand and we started to run to the door. 'Meow! Meow!'Came little muffled cry's from up stairs. "OLAF! Anna I need to go get Olaf!" I yelled as I pushed Anna to the door. "Elsa! No! Come outside with me! PLEASE!"Anna yelled desperately trying to drag me with her.

"Anne! Mom and Dad gave Me Olaf! He's all I have left of them! I have to get him!" I rushed up the stairs, the smell of smoke filling my nose.I needed to get Olaf,I had to get him. 'Meow! Meow!' Which room could he be In! Maybe Anne's?!

Rushing into Anna's room I searched in the closet and under the bed, nothing.I coughed as smoke began to fill the room. I could feel it get hotter and hotter.I have to hurry! "MEOW! MEOW!" I heard Olaf cry desperately.  
"OLAF!" I yelled and tears filled my eye's! "OLAF!"  
MY ROOM! He had to be in my room! I was still coughing as I made it to my room. I need air! So much smoke! "MEOW!" Olaf! Under my bed!

I rushed to my bed side and ran my hand under the bed and grabbed Olaf. "Oh Olaf!" A few tears fell down my cheeks. With Olaf in my arms I quickly started to make my way to the door. Then a stream of violent coughs . I needed something hard hit me.I remember Olaf's cry's and siren's in the Distance. Maybe I imagined it but I swear I saw a Figure grinning down at me as darkness took me.

~~~At the Hospital~~~  
White,white every where. Was I in Heaven? 'Beep,beep.' I looked over to see a monitor. Aah! What was on my face! Oh. It was just an oxygen mask, Wait! How did I even end up in the Hospital? "Elsa! Your awake! Do you want me to get the Doctor? Or maybe a Nurse!? Oh Elsa are your okay? Oh do you need an aspirin?! Are you breathing okay!?"

Anna rambled looking sincerely worried. "Anne,calm down I'm okay" I said even tho it was a little muffled from the oxygen mask . "What happened to me? I have to admit It's all a little foggy to me at this moment."  
"Oh Elsa! There was a fire!"

Anna exclaimed. Just as she said the word fire what happened flashed thou my mind. "Olaf! Is he okay? Did he make it to safety!?" Oh my if he didn't make it I'll never for give myself!" I pulled off the oxygen mask and sat up.  
"Don't worry one of the firefighters got him aside from a little burn to the tale he's fine."

I nodded glad he was okay. "Anne how's the house?I need to know." She seamed a little hesitant but spoke. "The entire first floor's gone and there's not much of the foundation left. We may need to get an apartment for a while or maybe a new house."

"Oh." I replied surly sounding upset. "But don't worry. I'm sure it can be fixed! Maybe With a lot for work." Anne said whispering the last part. We needed a new house,great! At least Olaf's okay. I guess Anne and I will have to do some house shopping,If the House is as bad as Anne says.

"Oh Elsa I'm just so Happy you're okay! When that nice Firefighter brought you out you were unconscious! Unconscious! I was so worried!" Anne pulled me into a hug and I realized she was crying.  
"Oh Anne please don't cry. If you start crying then I'll start crying,and then one big swimming pool. come on let's try to be happy! Besides I have a good Job,and up in till now It's all been up hill. I get paid well and you're enjoying Collage." Anna nodded.

"This Is just a little set back." I said grinning. "We need to be happy we have so much in life."  
"Your right Elsa! I should be happy! Your alive,so is Olaf so I'm happy...Oh my goodness! That Firefighter! I forgot all about him! I wonder If he's okay!? Oh my! What If he's dead! What If your House killed him! Doe's that mean we're murders!? Oh my! We Killed a Man!" She rambled rushing around the room her face turning a little red,Wow! she hasn't taken a breath yet.

"Anne! Just breath,take a deep breath. I'm sure the nurses won't mind if you use the oxygen mask." I grabbed her shoulder and sat her down on a chair. "Now tell me about the Firefighter?"  
"There was this firefighter that saved you,he went inside and found you let you breath from his oxygen mask and just as he made it out of the house with you part of the first floor fell right on him." Leaning about this I frowned. A guy risked his life to save me,not even knowing me. Sure It's his job but still. Oh I feel horrible.

"Anne we have to find out if he's okay! I couldn't live with myself If he's dead. Do you remember his name or something,so we find out which room he's in or something?" That poor Man. I do hope he's okay.  
"I Think his name was Hicnut! Wait No! Umm Hipluck! Nah..Wait It's Hicholas! Yeah that's it! Hicholas! like Nicholas but with an H." Anne rambled on about the letter H and seemed sure his name was Hicholas,It can't be real tho.

"Anne do you remember his last name?" If his names Hicholas I can't wait to find out his last must be awesome! "Yeah it's Haddock." She said off the top of her head. " His name is Hicolas Haddock? Come let's go ask the Nurse about him." She nodded and we began to head to the door when a Police Men stopped us.  
"Are you Elsa Arendelle?" He asked at Anne I shrugged and she raised a brow. "Um Yes I'm Elsa Arendelle,Can I help you?"  
"Yes You can Miss,I have reason to believe that someone is trying to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

When the light started out they don't know what they heard.  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world.  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky Cause we got the fire, fire, fire. :From Ellie Goulding Burn

* * *

Hiccup's Pov:  
White, white everywhere. Am I in Heaven? Oh my gosh! I'm dead! Dead! I panicked. Oh man, this is what I get for taking Snotlouts 50 dollars! "I'm Sorry! It was just sitting there. I'll pay him back!" I yelled. "I promise!" I cried, "I can't believe I'm dead."

"Son your awake!" My Dad said entering. "Are you alright?" He asked noticing I was crying. "Dad, I'm dead!" Oh, I'll never steal again."Wait,Dad, you're dead too?" Wow, we're both dead. "What do you mean dead son!?"

"Well, I'm in heaven, and the only way you could be here is if your dead too." After a few moments it seemed to dawn on him. "We're dead!" We cried in sync. "Oh son! I'm dead, your dead,we're dead!" He came and hugged me.

"What's going on?" My Mom asked as she entered seeing Dad a I crying. "We're dead Mom,Dead!" I can't believe We're all dead. "Son,you're not dead." Mom said,slowly putting her hand on my shoulder. "Your not dead. You were in an of the house fell on you." I sat quietly soaking up what she said.

"So, I'm not dead?" I asked. "No Son,you're not Doctors just wanted to run some tests to make sure you were okay." Hmm I'm not dead...well guess I'm keeping Snotlouts 50 dollars! "Yes son,your just in the Hospital." Dad added looking a little ashamed as Mom glared at him.

"Any way...The Doctors ran some tests and your fine,a few bruises and bumps but fine." Mom smiled tears staring to fill her eyes. "I was so worried." She pulled me into a big hug, "I thought I was going to lose you." She said as I hugged her back.

"It'll take more than some falling wood to get ride of me." I laughed trying to make her fill better. "mom" I said pulling away from the hug. "Don't worry. I'm fine." She gave me a small smile as Dad came up behind her pulling us in to a family hug.

"Eh excuse me, Is this the room of Mister Haddock?" A young women asked and we pulled away looking at her. She smiled rather shyly.I instantly recognized her as the Women I saved earlier. "Uh yeah it is." I said My cheeks heating up a on Hiccup! Snap out of it!"

"Hi I'm Elsa Arendelle. You um saved me from the fire." She said a little awkwardly. "I just wanted to thank you."I smiled at her my parents staying silent. I was about to reply when."I'd Like to thank you to!" The red-head from earlier skipped in smiling. "Hi! I'm Anna! Anna Arendelle, Elsa's you already know that!" She laughed skipping towards me but trips. "Anna are you okay?" Elsa rushes over to Anna and Dad chuckles and Mom hide's a smile.

"Oh I'm Fine!" She laughs popping up. "Believe it or not,but the name Anna means full of grace! Seriously that name does not look at me!" She laughs happily a big Parents watching from the corner clearly amused,She seems like a super happy person,maybe to happy at times.

"Any way,I just wanted to thank you." Elsa says walking a little closer,putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. " I don't think I can ever truly thank you enough." Anna nodded smiling at me. "I hope you didn't get hurt to bad because of me.I heard part of the house fell on you." She said concerned. By this time Mom and Dad had exited the room.

"No,I'm fine.A few bumps and bruises,but fine." I reassured her. She smiled at me nodding her head. "Well I'm glad you okay." I hadn't realized it but we'd all become silent for a few minutes Elsa and I just grinning at each cleared her throat breaking Elsa and I's eye contact.

"Yeah,We're glad your okay! It there any way I could pay you back?" She says ignoring the awkwardness. "You don't need to pay me back It's my job,besides it's my pleasure to be able to help such beautiful Sisters." I said stealing a glance at Elsa.

Anna's Face instantly lit up like a light bulb. "I know how to pay you back!" She jumped up and down a little scream coming out,I think she was doing a happy dance. Elsa and I watched her both curious to hear her Idea.

"How about lunch! And since you saved Elsa...She'll take you to lunch! It'll be kinda like a date!"

* * *

Yes I'm alive lol. Sorry for not updating. I'm not gonna lie,I wasn't super busy...just lazy really lazy. I want to thank all of you for being supportive and patient,It means a lot. I tried to take care of spelling errors and stuff. I'll try to update more. Once again Thank you :)


	4. Unknown

Lately I been, I been losing sleep.  
Dreaming about how evil I could be.  
But Villains, I been, I been tryin' hard It s tough to climb the ladder When you re counting Scars.

* * *

Pov Unknown:

I opened the door to the Hospital upon stepping inside I instantly meet with "Bleeps" and "Blips" of the machines that measure heartbeat, breathing and control IV sat in corners faces full of laughed and chatted as If they had not a care in the world.

As I walked down the hall I noticed Many people. Some sat near the bed of their loved ones snoring would leave a room,eyes red and tear streaked cheeks,I assume someone dear to their heart had died.

It wasn't all tho. You'd have to be blind to not see the Happy faces of young couples that finally got to go home with their new baby. Others were kids finally well enough to go home with Mom and Hospital was filled with happy,sad,depressed and angry people.

But some things never walls were still painted Deathly white and it smelled of anesthetics.

"And then I said if you don't buy me that house then we're that jerk"

"Excuse Me?" I tipped my head down making sure my hood would cover my face. "I heard Elsa Arendelle the lawyer,survived an awful house fire. Is that true?" I questioned innocently.

The Nurse raised a brow suspiciously. " is true."

"That poor It wasn't for that nice young fire man she might not have made it out in time." The older Nurse said."That poor,poor house is Firefighters just couldn't save it." She shook her head,walking away.

I looked back at the Younger Nurse who was eying me suspiciously. "Could you tell me what room she's in." She frowned looking a little annoyed. "Are you with the news paper?" I smirked under the protection of my hood.

"Yes,yes I am.I'm doing an article on Miss I wanted to ask her some questions."

"Well I suppose I could tell you." I nodded urging her to tell me more. "She's in room 108."

"Thanks."

I going cold. Elsa Arendelle would pay for what she did to would pay. I walked down the hall till I reached 108. I slipped my hand into my pocket grasping my knife. If Elsa Arendelle was alive I'd take care of her.

* * *

So I ! so it's so way lets get to comments,I've kinda put them off.

Joan McCreedy: I'm sorry There's not a whole lot of plot.I don't know what I'm doing.I'm not the best writer.I pretty much started writing this for the I don't even know how I'm going to get there or word it. But Thanks for reading.

kylabecky2003: Thank you! :D

Loler 34: I've been trying to fix the spelling errors and thank you!

Colonel Pepper: This story was actually Inspired a little by Kirk Cameron's "Fireproof",I've been trying to fix the numerous spelling and grammar issues everywhere. Less commas and More spacing. I got a proof reader. It's not the best but It's helping some.

TheWritingFactory: Thanks for being the first Review.I have been working on the grammer and syntax error.

Thank you all for reading. I'll see you next time.


End file.
